


One Fine Morning

by minjonghyunlove



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjonghyunlove/pseuds/minjonghyunlove
Summary: A one-shot 2hyun





	One Fine Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2hyuntrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2hyuntrash/gifts).



> I tried. Im not really good with one-shots and my writing is bad >.>

_'You are a blessing in disguise'_

He brushes his lips on the other's forehead, gently trailing them down the side of his cheekbone, chin, until he met those soft sweet and tender lips. The other was unaware, and deeply asleep with the white blankets covering almost all of him except for his face, and his right hand which had sneaked its way out of the sheets and onto the pillow. He looked like an angel sent from the heavens. 

"A true blessing," Minhyun whispers unable to avoid the temptation to kiss him once again. His lip linger for a little longer wanting to savor the moment. He pulls away, burying his face between the other's neck and shoulder blade. He inhales his scent which often reminded him of the ocean breeze and summer sea. 

"I want you, Ju-yah" Minhyun inhales again before pecking Jonghyun's neck. 

Jonghyun only respond was shifting on the bed, slipping one foot out from under the sheet, and having the sheets half way removed. Jonghyun had been wearing a white bath robe that was loose and showing almost everything underneath.

He was such a tease!

Minhyun places butterfly kisses on Jonghyun's neck to his collarboner. He slid his hand inside Jonghyun's robe feeling the skin on his finger tip. He continued this trail with his fingers ahead of his lips, until his hand found the place between Jonghyun's leg. Unlike Minhyun, Jonghyun was small, but a perfect fitting for his hand. He brushed his thumb over the tip and slowly brought the length to live.

He heard Jonghyun's breath hitch, a sign he was waking up, but Minhyun didn't stop. He peeked at his lover as his lips came in contact with the hardened length. He licks the tip, the taste of precum slipping into his mouth. He tasted like the most sweetest fruit.

A moan escapes Jonghyun's lips and he arches his hips, but he still wasn't awake. This was a no for Minhyun. 

He takes Jonghyun out of his mouth, licks and sucks his own finger until they are moist, and slips a finger inside his lover. He sees Jonghyun's fingers curl on the sheets, and his head turn to the side, exposing his bare neck. Minhyun drops a few kisses on his skin, and a hickey.

He takes another peek at Jonghyun. Jonghyun was squeezing his eyes tightly, fighting to stay asleep. 

Minhyun brushes his lips on Jonghyun's ear. "Ju'yah" Minhyun began in a sweet whispering voice. "Saranghae"

When Minhyun pulls away Jonghyun is awake, his eyes looking and searching through Minhyun's eyes. He moves his hand to cup Minhyun's face, his thumb brushing at his cheek. A gentle smile forms on Jonghyun's lips, his eyes almost sparkling like the stars. 

"You're awake" Minhyun says.

Jonghyun nods. He pulls Minhyun down until their lips crash in a passionate kiss. Minhyun removes his fingers from inside Jonghyun, runs his hands to his lovers thighs,  and lifts his legs until his entrance is exposed. He rocks his hips, his own hardness finding its way inside Jonghyun. Jonghyun breaks from the kiss, pulls his head back, and moans at the pleasure suddenly souring its way all over his body. 

It was their bond, their moment.

**~2hyun~**

Jonghyun was trying to fall back asleep in their queen sized bed, but Minhyun refused to let him sleep. He kept tackling him with kisses on the lips, chin, cheek, and the corner of his eyes. 

"This is your punishment for sleeping through most of it," Minhyun says teasingly. He has Jonghyun in his arm in a spoon position on the bed.

"I can't help being irresistible ," Jonghyun laughs, as he moves to block some of the butterfly kisses playfully.

Minhyun doesn't argue, because Jonghyun was right. He drops one last kiss on Jonghyun's neck, making sure it lingers before moving away. Jonghyun shifts on the bed until he is facing Minhyun. 

"Minhyun?" 

"Yes, Ju-yah?" Minhyun runs his fingers through Jonghyun's hair.

"Saranghae," Jonghyun says.

**~2hyun~**

' _You make my day a perfect one. '_

"You keep staring at me," Jonghyun notes. He was sitting on the dining chair with a cup of hot coco in his hand. He continued to wear the bathrobe that was now wrapped around his body keeping in the warm heat.

"You are doing the same," Minhyun points out as he places some bacon strips into the pan. Unlike Jonghyun Minhyun was wearing black pants, and a light blue dress shirt. He had to be at work at a certain time, but at this moment, time and work were the least important thing. Here, his Jonghyun was. 

Jonghyun blushed and hid half his face behind his coco-cup. 

Minhyun removes the gloves he used to cook the bacon and tosses them in the can. He approaches Jonghyun, takes the cup from his hands, set it aside, and takes hold of his face. He presses his forehead on Jonghyun's.

"Don't ever hide your face from me, Ju-yah," Minhyun whispers. 

"You're so cheesy" Jonghyun says in the same tone.

Minhyun chuckles lightly. "But you like Cheesy."

Jonghyun nods, smiling shyly.

' _You are my world, Ju-yah'_

 _-_ **end**


End file.
